Caprichoso destino, caprichosa A (EzriaPretty Little Liars)
by anaPLLHPC
Summary: Ezria se enteran de algo que hará que abandonen Rosewood para volver 5 años después, durante este tiempo las vidas del resto han cambiado y A no ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, pero ahora que vuelven a juntarse las 4 amigas, A reaparecerá más peligrosa que nunca. Me gustaría saber vuetra opinión. Thanks and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Una lágrima rozó su mejilla para acabar en su camiseta cuando vio el resultado del test.

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, no era el momento para esto, no cuando tenía tantas cosas por hacer, la universidad, tal vez un máster, encontrar trabajo, irse a vivir con Ezra…

Esto no estaba dentro de sus planes y pensó que en los de Ezra tampoco. Sintió que se mareaba y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared del baño mientras se tapaba la boca para que no se escucharan sus sollozos.

No sabía qué hacer ahora…

Un par de horas después aun estaba intentando darse ánimos y relajarse para que no se notara su estado de nervios. Se miró en el espejo e instintivamente se llevó una mano a su vientre plano mientras las lágrimas arruinaban su maquillaje.

Inspiró con fuerza y cogiendo una toallita empezó a quitárselo para poder pintarse de nuevo, pero la toallita cayó al suelo al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta de su dormitorio y se dio la vuelta dando la espalda.

-Aria, papa y mama quieren que bajes a ayudar a poner la mesa.-dijo Mike entrando en el dormitorio.

-Puedes empezar tú. Bajo enseguida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo que no me gusta cómo me quedo el maquillaje y tengo que pintarme de nuevo.

-Vale. Pero no te arregles tanto, solo viene tu profesor, no creo que te ponga más nota por ir mejor arreglada. Lo hará por la cena que preparó mamá.

Aria no vio el rostro de su hermano pero supo que sonreía, lo que le hizo soltar una carcajada histérica y poco después escuchó la puerta cerrarse de nuevo.

-Estás preciosa.-Le susurró Ezra cuando ambos entraron en la cocina a dejar los platos sucios de la cena. -¿Aria estás bien? Te he notado ausente toda la noche.

Ezra intentó cogerle las manos pero ella lo esquivó y miró nerviosas hacia la puerta.

-No es nada, solo, estoy un poco cansada.

-Me gustaría que estés tranquila, todo va a estar bien. No creo que esto les guste al principio pero con paciencia…Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

-¡Ey! No llores. Todo está bien. Todo estará bien-Susurró mientras le limpiaba un par de lágrimas.

-Ezra necesito hablar contigo.

-Luego cariño, ahora tenemos que hablar con tus padres.-Le besó ambas manos y la condujo de nuevo al comedor con el resto de la familia Montgomery.

Sintió su mano temblar cuando se la sujetó con fuerza. La miró con dulzura intentando transmitirle la poca tranquilidad que sentía para luego mirar serio a los padres de ella.

-Ella, Byron me gustaría-miró a Aria de nuevo- nos gustaría contaros algo importante. Lo primero que quiero aclarar es el gran respeto que siento por vosotros y por Aria. Vuestra hija es un ser increíblemente dulce, inteligente, sensata, creativa, toda ella es maravillosa y por eso estoy enamorado de ella.

Byron se puso de golpe impulsado hacia delante, pero se contuvo en el último segundo al ver a su hija ahora delante de Ezra como escudo.

-Yo también lo quiero.

-Esto es una locura. Es tu profesor.-Gritó Ella.-Te has aprovechado de nuestra confiada, de nuestro cariño por ti.

-Y así nos lo pagas, seduciendo a nuestra hija entre los descansos de las clases.

-Eso no es verdad, nosotros nos conocimos antes de que supiéramos que íbamos a ser profesor y alumna.

-Es una menor.-Acusó.

Byron no miraba a Aria, tenía sus ojos y su furia concentrados en Ezra, dispuesto a tirarse encima en cualquier momento.

-Pero no soy estúpida y le quiero, no importa que…

-Cállate Aria, por favor.-dijo Ella histérica dejándose caer en el sofá.-Te hemos dado toda nuestra confianza, no te hemos puesto límites, te hemos apoyado en tus decisiones pero esto es…-sollozó-esto es demasiado.- Me has decepcionado tanto, tanto.

Ella miraba en dirección a su hija pero no la miraba a la cara. Aria vio la decepción de su madre y eso le rompió el corazón. Sintió un dolor de cabeza y como la vista se le nublaba antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¡Aria!

Ezra cogió a Aria justo a tiempo pero Byron le pegó un empujón y se la arrebató cogiendo él a su hija.

-¡Vete ahora!-Gritó.-Mike, Ella llama al médico voy a subirla a su cama, está inconsciente.

Ezra iba a intentar subir las escaleras pero Mike le bloqueó el camino.

-Ya escuchaste, vete ahora mismo.-ordenó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Mike necesito…

Mike vio la desesperación de Ezra y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de no ceder, después de la bomba que acaban de soltar su hermana y su profesor no podía permitir que subiera a la habitación.

-Vete o empeoraras las cosas.-Susurró mirándolo fijamente.

Ezra echó un vistazo a Ella quién hablaba por el móvil con el médico y salió de la casa asustado por lo que le acaba de pasar a Aria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a los lectores y seguidores de esta historia y gracias por ese comentario. Me alegra que te guste, soy novata en escribir historias de esta pareja y este capi dedicado a ti.**

CAPÍTULO 2

La vista de Ezra se desviaba continuamente a la mesa vacía de Aria, no había podido hablar con ella después del desmayo y eso hacía que no pudiera concentrarse, por eso había mandado a los alumnos hacer un resumen y escribir su opinión sobre el capítulo del libro que les tocaba comentar ese día en clase y entregárselo al finalizarla.

Miró el reloj por décima vez esa mañana y se puso a revisar papeles atrasados pero nada le quitaba la cabeza la discusión de la noche anterior y a como Aria perdía la consciencia en sus brazos.

De pronto escuchó el timbre y pegó un bote del asiento. Los alumnos empezaron a salir del aula.

-Señorita Fields ¿Puede darme unos minutos?

-Si profesor-Emily les pidió a sus amigas que la esperaran en la cafetería y se acercó a Ezra.

-Emily ¿sabes algo de Aria?

Vio en sus ojos el reflejo de la incertidumbre y el nerviosismo.

-Llamó a Hannah esta mañana para decirle que no venía a clase porque había tenido un problema en casa, pero esta mañana Spencer se encontró con Mike y este le dijo que Aria se desmayó ayer por una discusión con sus padres.

Notó como su profesor se incomodaba.

-Emily, tú sabes que…

-Sí, nosotras lo sabemos y tranquilo, no le diremos nada a nadie.-Susurró cortando su explicación.- Aria nos dijo que ibais a decírselo a sus padres. ¿Fue este el motivo de la pelea?

No sabía si debía preguntar eso, pero su boca lo había soltado sin pensar. Aria era su amiga y al igual que Spencer o Hannah ella también estaba muy preocupada por ella.

-Sí. A sus padres no les gustó la noticia, era de esperar, pero la cosa se nos fue de las manos…-Reconoció avergonzado. -¿Vais a verla después de clase?

-Seguramente.

-¿Podrías darle esta nota, por favor?-preguntó mientras sacaba un papel doblado del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se lo entregaba.

-Claro.

-Muchas gracias.

Emily afirmó con la cabeza y salió de la clase.

Era de noche y Ezra paseaba nervioso por su apartamento cuando escuchó pasos detrás de la puerta y como esta se abría.

Aria cerró rápidamente y corrió hacia Ezra para abrazarlo.

-Adivino que Emily te dio mi nota. Dios mío. Estaba tan preocupado.-Soltó todo el aire antes de besarla apasionadamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Ambos descargaron en ese beso los nervios, la frustración y miedos que habían sentido esas últimas horas. Cuando se fueron calmando y los besos se tornaron en más lentos y suaves se sentaron en el sofá abrazados.

-Dime que estas bien, necesito escuchártelo decir.

-Estoy bien, solo me desmayé.

Pero en ese momento no la escuchaba, porque miraba fijamente el pequeño moratón de la mejilla de ella que se había descubierto al quitarse el maquillaje con las caricias.

Aria vio como le cambiaba el rostro a Ezra y le cogió las manos para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Antes de que digas, estoy bien, cuando me desperté estaba aturdida e intenté levantarme pero me caí al suelo golpeándome con la mesilla. Estoy bien.-Susurró de nuevo acariciando su rostro para calmarlo y luego se abrazó a él.

Minutos después, aun abrazados Aria alzó el rostro y lo miró fijamente.

-Ezra tenemos que hablar.

Él la notó temblar.

-Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo, ahora todo lo vemos oscuro pero te lo prometo.-dijo abrazándola con fuerza y besando su cabeza.

-No, no va estar bien, nada va a estar bien.-Sollozó.

-Sí Aria, haremos entender a tus padres que nosotros…

-Estoy embarazada.-Gritó mientras se ponía en pie.- Estoy embarazada y mi familia me odia, sienten que los he decepcionado.

No podía parar de llorar mientras Ezra la escuchaba todavía impresionado por la noticia.

-¿Ellos lo saben?

-No, pero no es necesario, vi el rostro de mi madre ayer, el de mi padre, como me miraban esta mañana, algo se rompió, no quiero pensar si se llegaran a enterar de esto. No sé qué hacer, me siento tan sola.

Al escuchar lo último Ezra reacción poniéndose de pie y la abrazó. Aria escondió su rostro en su cuello, mojando el cuello de su camisa.

-No estás sola, nunca lo estarás, estamos juntos en esto hasta el final.-Susurró mientras le acariciaba la espalda.-Superaremos esto, juntos.

Pero Aria no podía dejar de llorar, se abrazó con más fuerza a Ezra.

Pasando unos minutos así. Ezra se sentó en el sofá con ella encima de él abrazada y dejando que se calmara.

-No quiero abortar, ni dar al bebé, es nuestro hijo pero esto no entraba dentro de mis planes, estoy asustada.

-Serias una inconsciente sino lo estuvieras, pero no lo eres y por eso te quiero un poco más cada día. Estamos juntos en esto.

-Ezra quería terminar el instituto, ir a la universidad…-Volvió a sollozar pensando en todo lo que se iba a perder.

-Y lo harás, te prometo que lo harás, te apoyaré en todo y juntos saldremos adelante con nuestro hijo.-Aseguró.

-¿De verdad?

-Confía en mí. Te quiero y voy a querer a nuestro hijo tanto como te quiero a ti. Saldremos adelante.

Puso sus manos en el vientre haciendo que Aria sintiera un cosquilleo y luego lo miró a los ojos y supo en ese instante que a partir de ahora las cosas serían difíciles pero ambos juntos las intentarían superar por todos los medios.

-Te quiero Ezra. Gracias por estar conmigo.

-Siempre me tendrás.


End file.
